Secound Thoughts
by Chubby Bunny the III
Summary: Amun ran with his mate Kebi but did he ever think about going back? Just a short little oneshot with Amun and Kebi...“Do you think it was right to leave?”


Secound Thoughts

.

Oneshot

.

Disclamer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters in this fiction.

.

"We did our part there was nothing else we could have done." Amun muttered to himself as he came to a stop, a safe distance from the activities in the clearing. He frowned as he looked back at the space that he and his mate had just come from. It was clear that the Voltaire did not care about justice or anything of the sort. If anything everyone in that clearing would be going through a whole list of sins just so they could be accused of something. He was almost sure that they would start going listing sins during there mortal days, a very long day indeed.

"Stupid kid," Amun continued. Why couldn't Ben just follow his orders? Such a free thinking mind could fly right into a trap. Although he had to admit that he was certainly capable of taking care of himself when the time called for it. And he obviously was willing to stake his life on the Cullen's. That half breed thing probably did it; anyone who touched was immediately ensnared. But if Aro found out…

Kebi watched as Amun's face changed viciously in a twenty-five second period. He was obviously torn between running all the way back to Egypt or bursting back into the clearing and dragging Ben back. She found it amusing how he still thought of Ben as a child. And although he was, compared to them, he was still old enough to make his own decisions. Kebi tilted her head slightly to look around at the beautiful snow covered trees. This land truly was majestic, but she still couldn't see herself living anywhere but Egypt.

"There's nothing we can do anyways?" Amun winced at the question in his voice. Even as Kebi left her usual position at his side and moved so that their eyes could meet. Amun sighed as all the tension left his body at the sight of the calm black eyes in front of his. _A definite contrast to my own, _Amun thought bitterly as he slid his own eyes away from hers.

Kebi gently brought her hand up to rest on his cool cheek and put just a little pressure on it so that she could once again meet his swirling eyes. She silently lifted the corners of her mouth in a comforting smile. "Love, there's no need to be so worried. Everything will be fine."

Amun sighed as he closed his eyes and tilted his head into the reassuring touch of his mate. He would never get tired of her soft voice. He had learned to treasure her voice because she rarely used it. He knew people thought that he had made her into a meek creature to follow at his side, never knowing that in fact he was the one wrapped around her finger. Well, it is possible that Edward, the mind reader, knew all this.

"This was suicidal, remind me why we came." Amun muttered as his eyes fluttered open to look into Kebi's amused face. "Oh right." Amun said as his thoughts drifted over Charsile. "I'm going to have to apologize later hmm?"

Kebi nodded her head as her hand reluctantly moved from his cheek and downward to clasp his hand. "Ben and Tia can take care of themselves." Kebi smiled and tugged on his hand to get them moving again. Only to stop when he did not follow, she turned to look at him in confusion.

"Do you think it was right to leave?"

Kebi frowned as she took in her love's defeated expression that was so unlike him. She did not like to see her man so weighted down by guilt that he was actually slumped forward his coal black hair shielding his eyes. "Do you?"

Amun's frown deepened as he thought this over. He knew that he should have stayed to look after his young charges. But he couldn't bring himself to regret it. Not when he knew that if a fight were too actually brake out his Kebi would be in the middle of it. And no matter what he owed the Cullen's or how much he wanted to protect Ben and Tia, Kebi always came first no matter the situation. Amun straightened out and stood taller as he took Kebi's hand and started walking father away from the confrontation.

Kebi smiled as she curled her fingers around his much bigger hand. It was good to see Amun back to the way he was supposed to be. She didn't fall in love with a coward, or a blindly stumbling follower. She believed that Ben and Tia would be chasing after them soon enough. Aro was reaching for reasons to start a fight and soon he would run out. No one could deny a heart beat, growth or even the child's composer. And seeing as how they would soon be catching up…

Kebi danced up to the side of her mate before gently kissing him on the cheek. Grinning impishly when he startled and looked down at her. Amun grinned as he picked Kebi up by the waist and hosted her above him so he could taste her uplifted lips, only breaking apart to whisper endearments to the other. Amun slowly brought his lips across his love's collarbone when she breathed out "Amun someone's coming."

Amun lifted his head and nuzzled her cheek before placing her down on her own two feet and turning around with a frown as the other members of his coven came to a stop in front of him. Amun raised an eyebrow in question, and when that didn't work."Well,"

As if the word had broken him out of a daze Ben grinned "We have to visit more often!"

Amun rolled his eyes as he took a hold of Kebi's hand and stated to walk away from the youth. With that one phrase he could already guess the outcome. And he was happy for his old friends escape from death, even though Ben completely ignored his command. But at Kebi's giggle he couldn't find it in himself to be angry, not that Ben would know this, he would still make it look as if he were. Not to mention his interruption, now there is something he could get angry about.

"Hey wait up!" Ben yelled as he and Tia quickly caught up to the senior vampires. "I was only joking, I swear."

~.~.~.~

Author's note: Just enough words to make this an oneshot. So I just got done reading breaking dawn and I was overwhelmed with how much was left out of the book for the other couples. That is why I can not stand first person stories (when there our other pairings involved). Lets just leave it at I was not satisfied with the little hints on the other pairings that we were given. So I came up with this idea and although it's not very good (did not take that much time and only reread it once, to scared to again.) and its really short. I hope you enjoy anyways. Oh! I'm also going to be trying to write more oneshots for the much neglected side pairings of the Twilight saga!

Please Review!


End file.
